the_future_is_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
Snowstalker
The '''snowstalker' is a large predatory mustelid native to the North European tundra of 5 million AD. It is an apex predator which preys on large animals such as shagrats. Evolution The Snowstalker evolved from a mustelid, the Wolverine, while many animals would perish to the coming Ice Age the Wolverine was able to adapt as the climate changed at rapid speeds, developing thick, warm fur for insulation, hairy soles on their feet and huge canines to sever the victims arteries. With 5 million years hence many animals are long extinct, those that survived are among the top predators and mustelids such as this Snowstalker are one of them. Biology As far as their basic body plan goes the Snowstalker has barely changed from it's ancestral counterpart, with warm white fur for both insulation and camouflage, hairy soles on their feet to keep warm and huge canines to wound the victim. Behaviour Snowstalker's are very aggressive yet dangerous animals, able to hunt Shagrats and occasionally going after Gannetwhales, Snowstalkers have to teach their young to hunt. Ecology Snwostalker's have to be able to provide food for their young, as well as train them to hunt. Though the Snowstalker has to also focus on providing food for itself, may occasionally go after larger prey items such as the Gannetwhale. In the documentary With Bears and Wolves long extinct in the Human era mass extinction the top predatory Mammals are mustelids and the Snowstalker is one of them. The Snowstalker first appears hunting a herd Shagrats, the Snowstalker singles out a herd member lagging behind and inflicts a killing bite, rather than trying to bring down the wounded Shagrat it let's it die of it's injuries. The Snowstalker is able to feed it's newborn pups. The Snowtalker is later seen approaching the Gannetwhale's in the hopes of bringing one down but is quickly repelled when one of the Gannetwhales regurgitates a mixture of undigested fish and squid. The mother Snowstalker is later seen teaching her cubs to hunt, in the hopes that they will survive their first Ice Age winter. In the animated series Snowstalkers appear in De-Tour de France, Scared Safe and Snowstalker in a Strange Land were it was implied, despite exceptional characteristics for landscapes dominated by Ice it is unlikely these Snowstalkers would survive anywhere else. Major appearances List of appearances *''The Future is Wild'' **1x01. Welcome to the Future **1x02. Return of the Ice *''The Future Is Wild: A Natural History of the Future'' *''The Future is Wild'' manga *''The Future Is Wild'' animated series **1x12. De-Tour de France **1x20. Scared Safe **1x26. Snowstalker in a Strange Land *''The Future Is Wild: The Living Book'' Notes *The snowstalker is very similar to the bardelot, a tundra-dwelling sabre-toothed giant rodent, from Dougal Dixon's After Man: A Zoology of the Future. *Since the snowstalker is essentially only a larger, more robust wolverine with sabre teeth and white fur, it is possible to get a good idea of its appearance based on images of albino wolverines, such as the two on the right. *The Snowstalker is very similar to Bears and Wolves, It was confirmed in the Animal Planet edition of The Future Is Wild that sometime before the geological events of 5 million AD both Bears and Wolves went extinct. *According to the Animal Planet edition of The Future Is Wild the Snowstalker has a bite force of 2000 pounds psi or 1 tonne (1,000 kilograms) *The Northen European tundra may be home to other species of Mustelid In other languages *French - sabre des neiges or snowstalker *Japanese - sunōsutōkā (スノーストーカー) Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Mustelids Category:Organisms of 5 million AD Category:Organisms of Europe Category:Organisms of the North European Ice Category:5 million AD